World-wide application of hand-held communication devices such as smart phones, tablets, and phablets are ever increasing, and features of these devices are improving in a very fast pace. Oftentimes, devices of a new generation of a hand-held communication device, in spite of offering enhanced features such as more processing power, faster, more power efficiency, and other desirable features, are more compact and cost efficient. The new generations are also expected to be smarter, for example, by using various sensors and include more security features while being more user-friendly.